The overall goal of this proposal is to develop an interactive, multimedia encyclopedia on women's health that is comprehensive in coverage, easy to use and to read, and enhanced with appropriate photographs, graphics, charts, animation, video, line drawings, and sound. The information will be published and delivered on a CD-ROM and be able to run on both IBM and Macintosh platforms. Phase I will establish the feasibility and scope of this proposed system. The immediate aims of Phase I are to: define requirements for this multimedia system; scope the information base; design/develop a prototype system; revise the design based on feedback from our Advisory Group and other professionals; explore commercialization; and synthesize findings and write a proposal for full development based on the results of the above tasks. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed product has widespread application for personal use and in numerous institutional markets, including: schools; university health ed. depts, libraries and clinics; public and medical school libraries; HMOs; hospitals; private practice physicians; public health departments at federal, state, and local levels, and public health programs.